The Missing Murderer
by JustCallMePosh
Summary: Someone is dead. But who killed him and why? Will the secret six be able to figure it out before someone else goes missing? Sequel to 'Not so innocent'
1. The night of February 24th

**A.N – This is sort of like the prologue, I guess. But I do hope you enjoy reading it, I wanted to introduce to what had happened, and briefly fill you in on where everyone is: How their feeling and what they're doing. **

**And what's going on, obviously.**

**X CMP **

* * *

A month later, the police still didn't know who had killed Mick Campbell. He was found dead in the woods during the cold night of February twenty fourth, three stab wounds in his chest, and his grey t shirt worn earlier that day was ripped to pieces.

Mick Campbell had been brutally murdered.

The police were still collecting evidence on his body, and the location of the murder which took place. No trace that the murderer was still around the area, but there were tracks. Still no funeral, obviously since the body was still being investigated.

His family still cried, begging someone to come forward and confess to killing him, just so they knew who to hate. And of course, a place at his old school had now opened up because of his death.

And the six teenagers from Anubis high, were now back at stage one.

Amber had now officially become part of their group, Patricia still wasn't happy about that. None of them had really gone in to detail about what had happened to Mick, but they knew they had to find out who did it.

It wasn't a shocker when they each got that note a month ago. _Death_, it had said. No one had signed it, it wasn't written but it was typed.

Patricia was the first one to get home that night:

_Patricia stared at the note in her hand, her face growing paler by the second. She wondered if anyone else had gotten a note like this, and were they thinking the same thing: Someone was about to be killed. _

_Opening the door with shaking hands and stepping inside almost collapsing in fear, she grabbed her phone. She needed to call someone, anyone. Obviously someone from the group, but not Amber…well, maybe in an emergency she would but not this time. _

_Her legs moved almost automatically and she found herself sitting down on the cream leather couch, her mobile to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up. Finally, they did. _

"_Hey, did you get the note?" She asked voice almost cracking. _

"_Yeah, are you ok?" Eddie asked. _

"_No," She sighed. "I think someone's going to be killed tonight." _

"_Let's call the others. I'll get Jerome and Fabian, you call Amber and Nina." He said. _

"_Got it, just tell them to meet at my place as soon as possible." Patricia replied, twisting a piece of red hair around her finger. _

"_Ok, see you there." _

_Then, she was left alone to call the others. _

During that night, they decided it was time they formed a club. They named it 'Sibuna', Amber came up with it. And from there, they began to collect more information about Micks death.

Mr Sweet closed the school for a few days, in case anyone had been doing anything suspicious. When you've had a teacher that turned out to be a murderer, you can never be too careful…

Now what's left for the Sibuna's to find, will be more than they will ever know…

* * *

**A.N – I'd also like to credit karina82699 for the title of this story! **

**The next chapter will definitely be longer, so watch out for that! X CMP  
**


	2. Maybe I'm a little crazy

_Tuesday 26__th__ March 2013 _

"Mara, are you ok?" Willow asked, peering at her friend. Mara, snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, fine." She replied.

"Well start acting like your actually alive today then," KT grumbled. She was in a bad mood because Miss Hall had announced they would be having a science test next week. "Seriously though. You've been so out of it."

"I'm just a little tired, that's all. My parents took me to a work event last night and we didn't get home to late." She said, messing on her phone whilst talking to her friends.

"Let's go shopping after school, you need cheering up!" Willow squealed, linking arms with the two girls and strutting down the hallway to English.

* * *

"Still no news?" Nina asked Patricia. Patricia replied with the shake of a head, flipping through a magazine.

"I thought they would've told us by now." Patricia said.

"So did I but apparently they like to keep secrets!" Nina huffed.

"Who knows, they might not even have any leads yet." Patricia sighed. They sat in silence for a while, Nina checking her messages on her phone and Patricia reading the magazine. Then Amber walked into the student lounge.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked cheerfully.

"Not much." Nina mumbled, replying to a text.

"Any news?" Amber asked hopefully.

"Nope." Patricia replied, popping the p.

"Oh." She said gloomily, pulled out her phone and proceeded to play a game of Angry Birds. The girls didn't know what else to say to each other. If either of them talked about Mick, they would crack.

They were all good friends in Year nine, before Amber changed herself. They would hang out together all the time, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Amber, Fabian, Joy, Patricia and Mick. All really good friends.

Then, Amber betrayed Patricia and Mara, Amber and Mick became popular. Mara and Amber did fall out over Mick, but even Amber could see that Mara and Mick were perfect and she got with Alfie.

That was before Harry came into the picture.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Jerome asked, strolling into the room and plonking down on the lime green chair beside the coffee table.

"Good. Still no news though," Nina said, and disappointingly shrugged at him.

"Ok, no one else got any awful notes then?" He joked, and Patricia glared at him. "Geez, just trying to lighten the mood. You guys are so touchy these days!"

"Maybe if you didn't make jokes like that we wouldn't be so rude." Patricia spat, still glaring icily at the blonde.

"Were you having a staring competition?" Eddie asked, entering the room with Fabian. "Come on! I love those!"

"No, it sounds as if Jerome was making jokes." Fabian laughed. "We have to meet up tonight; I think I've got something."

"Like what?" Amber asked curiously.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see. My house, seven tonight." Fabian replied.

* * *

"See, this is really cute!" Willow exclaimed. "The red really makes your eyes stand out!"

"Does it?" Mara asked, looking a little unsure. "I thought it looked a little too tight on me."

"No, it's perfect!" KT agreed. "You just need some killer high heels to go with it!"

Mara nodded, looking at the price tag on the dress. Sixty pounds for a dress wasn't too bad, she would just use her credit card.

"Ooh and maybe this necklace!" Willow grinned.

"I don't know maybe I should just buy the dress." Mara said, disappearing back into the changing room. She emerged five minutes later with the dress on the hanger and made her way to the till.

"That's will be sixty pounds,"

Mara handed over the money and the lady gave her a bag in which the dress was in. Walking through the doors, the security buzzers went off and the shop assistant grabbed Mara's bag.

"I'm sorry; it looks like I'll have to call the police. This necklace was in your bag and you didn't pay for it." She explained.

"Wait, no! I didn't pay for this, I didn't want it!" She protested.

"Its policy, stay there." She ordered.

* * *

The six were in Fabian's living room, gathering evidence.

"We know he was stabbed, Fabian." Amber moaned. "Can't we move onto something else?"

"Maybe, if we got a look at the records, we'd know more." Nina suggested. "We just have to sneak into the police station!"

"Wow, Nina thinking evil?" Patricia laughed.

"No, hang on a minute; I think she's on to something!" Jerome exclaimed.

"So, all we have to do is take that file and we'll know more?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, maybe we'll be able to know what kind of knife it was!" Eddie said excitedly. Patricia sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got into high school." Patricia said in disbelief.

"Well, you're the one who decided I was a good kisser!" Eddie protested. They began to argue before Fabian shut them up.

"We'll devise a plan tomorrow at lunch or something, now let's watch some TV."

* * *

"You got lucky this time Jeffrey, just be glad your parents bailed you out." The cop spoke, letting her out of the cell.

Mara walked down the corridor before seeing her parents standing beside the desk waiting for her, a look of worry on their faces.

"Oh Mara, are you ok?" Her mother asked. Tiffany Jeffrey and Rodney Jeffrey stood tall before their daughter, the same black hair tanned skin except from the black moustache on Rodney's upper lip. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to see. They were the preppy kind of parents, hardworking, rich, careful but ruthless (in the name of business) and of course, caring.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, hugging Tiffany and smiling.

"We were _so worried_ darling," Rodney expressed. "We thought you'd gone off your head, stealing that necklace."

"I didn't steal it." She managed through gritted teeth.

"Of course you didn't sweetie, your dads just a bit shaken up." Her mother said sympathetically. "Now, let's go home. I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for you, you've been ever so quiet since…well, you 'know and we're both concerned."

"I'm not crazy!" Mara shouted, looking hard at them both.

"We know, we just think you should see someone. And after this, it's clear that you not alright at the moment." Rodney said sternly. "This is not a punishment; it's for your own good."

"Doctor Harper will talk to you, you'll feel better." Tiffany comforted, squeezing her daughters arm.

Mara nodded, although she began to wonder if she was going crazy. Maybe she _had _stolen the necklace just for attention. What was going on with her?

She knew she couldn't tell the others about her 'problem', it was too…weird. She'd just have to deal with it on her own.

* * *

**A.N - And there's the second chapter! **

**What did you think? Dying to know what happens to Mara?! I have BIG plans for her! **

**Do you think they'll find out more about Micks death...? **

**Review and let me know what you think! X CMP**


	3. We've been set up

**A.N – This is a pretty interesting chapter, if I do say so myself. Hehe... **

**X CMP**

* * *

_Wednesday 27__th__ March 2013 _

Mara was currently seeing Doctor Perkins, a councillor. Obviously, Mara's parents thought there was something wrong with her and needed help, but Mara thought it was stupid and that she was perfectly fine.

"So, can you tell me why you stole the necklace?" She asked, and once again, Mara sighed and proceeded to tell her she hadn't stolen it.

"Mara, we're never going to get anywhere if you continue to lie to me." Doctor Perkins said. "I'm here to help, if there's anything you want to confess you can tell me. I won't say anything."

"I know." She replied, nodding her head obediently like a bobble head dog.

"So, we'll try again. Why did you steal it?"

"I don't really know if I did, to be honest. I wasn't particular happy yesterday." Mara said quietly. "You see, my old friend Mick, he was…uh found dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Doctor Perkins said sympathetically. "What kind of friend was he?"

"Well, we use to be popular at school, along with my friend Amber. Amber was then going out with Mick, but I liked him and so we began dating behind Ambers back." Mara explained. "She found out and…we became friends again, but Mick went off to Australia."

"And?" She pried.

"There was a lot of drama, in which Amber and I broke friends. Then, Mick was dead." Mara murmured. "I don't know."

"I see. But it didn't bother you when he went to Australia?" She asked.

"No, we had a terrible break up. I obviously felt sad and broken but…not like this." She confessed. "It's a different feeling."

Suddenly, Doctor Perkins phone buzzed and she unlocked the screen to read the message. Her face grew pale and she looked up with shining eyes.

"Um, I have to go I'm afraid. My mother's been taken into hospital. We'll meet again sometime next week." She muttered, and then opened the door, leading the way out.

Mara knew what she did. She told Doctor Perkins half of the story, and she felt a little better. But telling her the rest would be what would break her.

Plus, the Doctor had written it all down.

* * *

"Hang on, say it again!" Amber said. "I need to process it properly, and this time talk slowly!"

"I get my dad's keys for the station and his office, we meet round the corner from the Police station, and then we sneak in." Patricia said slowly, so that Amber could process it.

"Ok, then what? We can't just break in without a plan!" Amber cried.

"Did you forget what Fabian said or did you get amnesia overnight?" Jerome chuckled. "We're going to steal Micks file."

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense. A guess I'm more blonde than anyone noticed." Amber replied, a grin forming on her face.

"Yeah, the years of social brainwashing and blonde highlights!" Eddie laughed. Amber glared at him, making him stop cracking jokes and switching back onto the break in.

"Everyone know the plan?" Nina asked. They all nodded. "Great, we'll meet at eleven that way they'll be no one around."

They departed and left the lounge, unfortunately not noticing that Mara had been stood behind them the entire time and had heard their plan. She couldn't let them know about it, so she had to stop them.

* * *

The six of them had climbed a fence just behind the Police station and were going to unlock the back door. Obviously, they were dressed in all black so that the security cameras didn't know who it was; it was a Police station after all.

"Ok, we're in." Patricia whispered, pulling out the key and wandering into the hallway. There were safe, since they didn't exactly keep people in for that long. The most they ever got was the odd drunk driver and maybe a drunk fight. In other cases they sent them straight to the big prison, which kept all the criminals from the county and other areas just outside.

"Look, I think it's in there." Nina pointed, and they all looked through the glass to a large fling cabinet. "It must contain files."

"No, they keep monkeys in there." Amber said sarcastically. "Come on, let's go in."

They went in, and Eddie tried to open the cabinet but discovered in was locked.

"Why do people keep locks on these things again?" Jerome asked, looking annoyed. "I mean, come on. We just made a full proof plan and now the whole thing stops because the cabinet is locked."

"Jerome, will you stop complaining? There's bound to be key in one of these desk drawers." Patricia muttered angrily, and bent down to check. "See? Easy."

"Now I know you're so…" Eddie trailed off.

"So what?" Patricia snarled. "Bossy?"

"Yeah, because your dads a cop." Jerome chuckled, and she glared. She put the key into the lock and turned it. It opened.

"Yes! Way to go Yacker!" Eddie exclaimed, high fiving her.

"Let's see…" Fabian mumbled. "It in alphabetical order, so Mick should be near the front."

He flicked through them, searching for Campbell and suddenly said that he couldn't see it.

"What do you mean?" Nina asked, taking a look as well. "It has to be here."

"Nope, it's not there." Fabian said glumly. "After all that work."

"So if it's not here, then where is it?" Amber asked, looking a little confused. "It can't be anywhere else."

"I think someone's set us up." Patricia spoke out. "I think someone knew we were coming."

"But who?" Jerome asked. They had no idea, but they were about to find out.

* * *

**A.N – I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! AHH! **

**Last week my sister got taken into hospital and we found out she had type 1 diabetes, so she was in hospital for a few days. And then I couldn't focus on anything because I was so worried. I haven't done anything really, not that much. **

**I spent Thursday night kind of planning this chapter, and finishing it up later today. But I'm back now though! **

**Ok, REVIEW FOR ME! X CMP **


	4. We don't know what to do

_Thursday 28__th__ March 2013 _

"So, how was your counselling session? As bad as you thought?" Willow asked that morning during math class. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"It wasn't actually; I don't like how she asked so many questions though…" Mara mused, trying to focus on her equations. "I suppose it helped a bit."

"Yeah but, Mars, you're not actually crazy!" Willow exclaimed, a little too loud that it made Mrs Ferrell give them an icy glare.

"No, I'm not. But, I think I feel more comfortable with myself now, if you know what I mean." Mara explained. "I feel better."

But the truth was, Mara felt even guiltier than she had before. Telling Doctor Perkins half of the story had almost caused her to confess the truth; she had to keep her mouth shut otherwise...

No, she couldn't think about the 'if's' and 'what if's'. That is what she chosen to do and she couldn't change what she'd done.

She hadn't meant for it to turn out that way though. She didn't know what to do!

* * *

"Eddie, come on!" Jerome hollered. "We're going to be later for chemistry!"

"So?" He asked, biting out of an apple. "We're entitled to skip at least one class…we are seniors."

"Ugh, it's clear to me that you're not motivated so let's sneak out." Jerome suggested. "I think we should go get ice cream."

"Ice cream? What are you, five?" Eddie laughed. "Oh no, we'll go to the skate park. Have you ever been?"

"Oh no, not that place. Please, I can't skate board." Jerome pleaded, but Eddie was already heading out the back of the Cafeteria door and going over to the gap in the fence. Jerome ran after him, catching up and crawling through the gap as well.

"We just had lunch, who wants ice cream after the chocolate pudding anyway?" Eddie chuckled.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Mara asked worriedly.

"I mean, your 'friends' are onto you. Fix it." The person snarled.

"But how?" Mara retorted. "I can't just…"

"Oh but you can. Bye." The voice said, and then the line went dead.

"Mara! Hey, Mara!" Eddie called. "Hey!"

"Oh hi." She muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I always skip. You?" Eddie asked, sitting down beside her.

"Oh…I just got a bit stressed out. I had this phone call…the guy was angry." Mara murmured, seemingly lost in thought. "I've been seeing a councillor."

"Oh."

"Yeah, my parents think I'm crazy." She explained. "Well, I'll see you back at school."

And just like that, she was gone in a flash. Eddie noticed something was wrong, Mara never skipped. She seemed scared, or lost.

Suddenly, Jerome came up behind him and shouted 'boo' in his ear. Eddie jumped and turned around to see Jerome laughing at him.

"Dude, you should've seen your face!" Jerome chuckled. Eddie glared, and snatched his tube of ice cream from his hand.

"Mara was here." He said, staring into space. "She was acting weird."

"Mara? Skipping school?" Jerome choked on his ice cream.

"Yeah, she said she got stressed. Had an angry phone call or something, and apparently she seeing a councillor." Eddie explained, sipping on his water.

"Whoa, that's…wow." Jerome exclaimed. "Crazy much?"

"Her parents think she's crazy." Eddie replied. "They think she's been acting weird."

"Well, I have been noticing she hasn't been as persistent in math class. Usually she would answer lots of questions and volunteer to help other people." Jerome mused.

"Weird." Eddie said. "Oh well, we'd better start heading back. Coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jerome replied, and they walked off eating ice cream and joking about their strange French teacher. But, in the back of their minds, they both knew something was wrong with Mara.

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Patricia called. "Anyone?"

She'd gotten home from school and she thought her mum would've been back from the supermarket by now but she wasn't. And her dad must be working late, but she would've gotten a text or note from both of them. Patricia walked into the kitchen and noticed the shopping was on the floor in the bags.

"She hasn't unpacked the food." Patricia muttered, and set her bag on the table, before hearing someone walk in behind her.

"Hi sis, how are you?"

"Piper!" Patricia shouted, and whipped around to give her twin a hug. Piper had been at music school since the beginning of January, so this was the first time Patricia had seen her since Christmas break. "What are you doing here? It's still term time!"

"I know." She croaked. Her eyes were red and her voice raspy.

"Piper, what the matter?" Patricia asked worriedly.

"Patricia, mum and dad…they're getting divorced." Piper confessed, bursting into tears again.

Patricia knew things had been bad lately. Ever since Christmas, they'd been having on and off arguments and rows over nothing. She hadn't though it was that bad, but apparently they were worse than she thought.

"What?" Patricia breathed, willing herself not to cry.

"I don't know, I got a call early this morning. They said I needed to come home, and when I got here…" She trailed off and began to cry again. "They said, it wasn't working, a-and that they were getting d-divorced!"

"Things have been bad Piper, but you haven't been here to witness it. They've been fighting, five nights out of seven. They tried to be civil on weekends because I was here." She explained. _So this was why they weren't home, _she thought.

"It can't be that bad though!" She protested. "It can't be!"

"I didn't think it was as bad either, Pipes." Patricia murmured, and sniffled a little.

"What are we going to do?" Piper whispered.

"I don't know, I really don't know." Patricia whispered back, before breaking down into tears as well.

* * *

**A.N - Um, yeah plot twist. **

**What did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? REVEIW! X CMP**


End file.
